In the United States, inmates may have access to certain forms of entertainment. In particular, some prisons and jails may allow inmates to listen to audio content (e.g., music, audiobooks, etc.) stored in Compact Discs (CDs), cassette tapes, or the like. Similarly, inmates may also watch video content (e.g., movies, TV shows, etc.) stored in Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) or Video Home System (VHS) tapes.
A typical prison may have a limited media library from which inmates can select content. Prison staff may then collect and deliver each of the inmates' requested media. Ordinarily, the staff must account for every CD, DVD, cassette tape, and VHS tape during the normal course of operations so that, for example, inmates may not hold more than their maximum allowed number of albums at a given time. In some cases, content may be lost in connection with inmate cell searches, etc. In other cases, inmates have used disc and tape parts as weapons.
Accordingly, the inventors hereof have recognized that the various tasks and concerns associated with traditional content distribution within correctional facilities can impose significant administrative, financial, and security burdens on those facilities.